One After Another
by BeerxxWinexxRumxxHamburger
Summary: Alfred and Romano are in a relationship together but has feelings for someone else along with a long chain of people having affairs with each other...FAIL!Summary is fail...-A-


The campus at Hetalia High was crowded as always. There was the high school itself and the surrounding town near it which was filled restaurants, shops, parks, and a mall. Romano got out of bed at noon and yawned as he looked at the clock. 12 pm already? _Che palle...it's all Alfred's fault. Who the hell plays video games_ _at 3 am in the morning?_ He shook his head not wanting to think of his hard time getting sleep last night and stood up from the bed and walked near the windows looking at the view the apartment had.

Actually, it was their apartment since the day Romano agreed to move in with Alfred after a year of them going out together. It wasn't so bad. Besides the annoyingly loud neighbors they had next door and the surround-sound stereos Alfred installed in the living room, the apartment was quite peaceful and had a marvelous view of the campus and town surrounding their private high school. He sighed and leaned on the side of the glass windows staring out into the city deep in thought until he heard a loud American barge in ruining Romano's peaceful moment.

He groaned and turned around seeing Alfred smiling at him. "What? Why do you have to be so loud you annoying bastard?" He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it. Alfred ignored Romano's question and sat next to him pulling him closer. "I'm hungry-" "Aren't you always hungry", Romano said obviously annoyed whenever Alfred stated that he was hungry.

"Yeah, but you haven't ate anything so I was wondering if you wanted to go out and eat something?" Romano sighed and pushed off Alfred's arm behind his shoulders and grabbed a towel. "Sure, right after I take a shower." Alfred stood up and followed him into the bathroom taking off his shirt. Romano stood there dumbfounded and threw the towel straight at his face.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Alfred stopped and stared back at him. "What? Can't I take a shower with you?" Romano blushed and shoved America out of the bathroom. "No, you pervert! Take a shower after I'm done!" As soon as he pushed him out of the bathroom he quickly slammed the door and leaned on it still blushing. Bastard... He calmed down and turned on the shower.

* * *

><p>"So, what restaurant did you have in mind", Romano asked as he and Alfred walked out into the busy streets of traffic and large crowds of pedestrians walking past them. "Hmm? Oh, I was thinking about that new Italian restaurant across the street. Usually I would go for a hamburger but I thought that maybe you would want to try some of your own food, you know?"<p>

Romano's face reddened hearing that they would be going to that new restaurant. "N-no, let's not go there. It might be too packed and besides, they don't serve real Italian food." He tried to convince Alfred to eat somewhere else. Eating at that restaurant would mean seeing him. "But it's an authentic Italian restaurant. And it probably won't be too packed. Anyways, we're going. If it helps, I'll pay for it." Alfred then took Romano's arm and walked quickly across the street to the restaurant and walked inside.

It was packed as Romano predicted but not all that bad. The smell of the food smelled delicious and made Romano's stomach grumble slightly. He looked around nervously and his arm shook as Alfred led him to the table they'd be sitting at. Luckily they had a waitress to be serving them who had long brown hair, green eyes, and wore a pink flower in her hair. "Ciao!~", Elizaveta laughed after she said this.

"Still working on greeting in Italian without my accent. So how are you two doing?", she smiled. She knew both of them since middle school and was quite acquainted to Alfred and Romano. Especially even more friendlier since they were dating. Alfred looked up at her and gave her smile, one of those famous ones that would make you feel all happy inside. Well...that's how Romano felt whenever Alfred smiled like that. "Doing really good actually. Hey, can I have-"

Romano stopped listening to Alfred ordering his meal and he shifted in his seat awkwardly as he looked around. He saw many people he knew around the campus and some even working at the restaurant but he kept getting nervous switching his head left and right trying to find him. _Maybe he's not working today?_ But no, he saw him walking out of the kitchen doors wearing the restaurant uniform and black apron tied tightly around his waist.

He blushed seeing him turn around to give a table their order but Romano quickly shook his head and looked up to see Alfred was already done with his order and seeing Elizaveta tapping her pen upon his forehead. "Ready for your order, Romano." He felt dazed as he felt her pen tap across his forehead. "Oh, sorry about that...um..." All of a sudden his stomach stopped grumbling and he didn't feel hungry anymore as he saw him walking over to his table.

Elizaveta turned around and smiled and waved. "Antonio! When did you get here? Your shift started two hours ago." Romano heard his laugh and he looked up to see green eyes staring at Elizaveta and then at him. "Si! Boss let it slide though. He was in a good mood since this place is getting popular." He smiled and leaned over the table and ruffled Romano's hair, so close to ruffling his curl.

"Lovi! What're you doing here?" Romano's face turned red and he pushed Antonio's hand away from his hair. "Don't call me that! Only family can call me that name! A-and...I came here to eat you idiot", he blurted this all out loudly and he sunk down in his seat being too flustered. Antonio laughed. "Oh, by the way, what do you want to eat Romano", Elizaveta asked.

Romano kept staring at Antonio's eyes and didn't feel the need to eat. "Umm, I don't think I'm hungry...just water, please." Antonio looked at him worriedly but turned his head over to Alfred laughing in their conversation. "Oh okay, well I'll get you two some water, okay?" With that Elizaveta walked off towards the kitchen. He noticed Antonio didn't leave and was still talking to Alfred. Out of all the places he had to work here and Alfred chose to eat here. And Alfred and Antonio were talking to each other and smiling. It felt weird and not right. Elizaveta came back holding two cups of water and set them on the table.

Antonio noticed a watch on Romano's wrist and grabbed onto it. The watch was given to Romano by Alfred a couple of months ago and Romano always wore it whenever they went out together. "E-eh! What' are you doing?" Antonio tilted his head trying to look at the time on the watch. "Trying to know what time it is...I'm hungry. Wondering if it was getting closer to lunch break." Romano rolled his eyes and took off his watch and handed it to Spain. "Just like Alfred, you're always hungry." Antonio looked at the watch and smiled. He put it into his pocket and waved to Romano going back into the kitchen.

"A-ah! W-wait! My watch you bastard!" Antonio looked back at Romano chuckling and winked at him. He looked away obviously feeling dumb that he took his watch. "D-did you see that", Romano said. Alfred smiled and laughed at him. "Don't worry, he'll give it back." A few minutes passed and Romano saw Antonio coming out of the kitchen doors and went to their table and set a small plate of tomatoes and side of pasta in front of Romano.

"I've never heard of you not being hungry so I brought you this instead." He smiled and pushed the plate closer to Romano. He ate the pasta slowly not making eye contact with Antonio. "G-grazie..." The rest of the hour they were there Romano ate in silence while Antonio continued talking to Alfred and occasionally serving orders. But most of the time he stayed at their table. Alfred finished his food and stretched his arms and yawned. _Oh no..._ Romano knew what was going to happen next. He'd stretch and yawn and he'd stand up. Possibly pat Antonio on the back and slip a tip into his pocket. Alfred stood up and patted America's back and winked at him slipping a twenty-dollar bill into his pocket where Antonio put Romano's watch in.

_That bastard, he didn't bother even grabbing the watch back for me..._ Alfred then walked towards the entrance. "Romano, I'll just be checking if the car needs gas or not. I'll be back."_ Bullshit._ "OI! BASTARD! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Romano started cussing out loud and Antonio gripped his shoulder and tried to calm him down. "Relax Romano, fusososo..." Romano calmed down and slightly laughed hearing Antonio's calming "magical charm".

"Alfred's going to come back, he's just checking the gas, that's all." Romano scoffed and rolled his eyes seeing Alfred leave past the door. "We didn't come here by car and his car is at his brother's house." He sighed and dug through his jacket for his wallet. Elizaveta came over gathering the dirty plates on the table. "Eh, where did Alfred go?" Romano shrugged and got irritated since he couldn't find his wallet.

"Crap, I can't find my damn wallet..." Antonio set his hand on Romano's shoulder again and smiled. "Don't worry, it's on the house, Lovi." Romano looked at him surprised and smacked his hand away. "I said don't call me that!" Elizaveta giggled and went back to the kitchen. Romano walked towards the entrance of the restaurant and turned back towards Antonio who was wiping their table. "Umm...T-toni!" Deciding to call him by his nickname. "...G-grazie for the free meal...I'll come back for my damn watch though!"He shouted that last part quickly and ran out of the restaurant wondering where that bastard Alfred went. He walked through all the hectic traffic and arrived back into the apartment surprised to find it unlocked.

He came inside and heard a distant noise in the living room. He sighed. "I'm home..." He walked passed Alfred playing his video game and he rolled his eyes and decided to sit on the couch. "You must be _sooo_ sweaty from walking to Matthew's house to check on your car and then coming back _allll_ the way here and relax." Alfred nodded and didn't look back at Romano. Romano groaned and went into the bedroom to lie down. Things were just getting too confusing too understand anymore.

* * *

><p>"Alfred! I'm going out", Romano shouted out as he quickly dashed towards the door. Alfred paused his game and grabbed Romano's collar pulling him into a tightening hug. "Where are you going out to?" Romano stiffened and reached out for the door. "I'm just going to get my watch back..." He sighed feeling Alfred's tight grip loosen and then felt a kiss on his cheek. "Kay, I might see you there though, I'm kind of hungry again so I'll just get a burger..." Romano sighed loudly as he walked out the door.<em> Why is he always hungry? And why does the damn McDonald's have to be near?<em>

He stomped down the stairs leading down to the street and he looked over to see the restaurant still open but more packed than earlier as he could see a long line waiting outside the restaurant. He crossed the street and went to the back of the restaurant and saw Elizaveta outside wearing casual clothes. She was talking to Gilbert. Romano walked on over seemingly thinking they were having a normal conversation. "Oi!"

Elizaveta laughed and hugged Gilbert and smiled as he walked away out into the street. She turned over to Romano and waved. "What're you doing here by the way? Where's Alfred?" Romano shrugged. "Out getting something to eat I guess, I came back here to get my watch back since that bastard stole it from a couple hours ago." Elizaveta giggled and opened the back door and the aroma of foods burst out. "Antonio is still on his shift so you may have to wait. Do you want me to get you a table and some water? Luckily, I'll save a private table for you. Gah, this place is getting too crowded."

She led Romano through the kitchen and they walked out of the IN and OUT kitchen doors as she led him to table in the back. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" Romano sat down and looked around, mostly at the windows. "No, just water..." Elizaveta sighed and looked through the menu. She smiled and took up the menus from the table. "I'll get you a water and limoncello.*" She winked at him and laughed as she went back inside the kitchen.

He groaned knowing Elizaveta would give him a drink. Romano stared at dark-tinted windows and saw silhouettes of people walking and waiting outside. It was hard to see if Alfred was near the restaurant or not. He was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder as Elizaveta came back with a small glass of water and his limoncello. "There you go.~ The restaurant closes in about three hours since it's just getting packed here but Antonio will be on break in about half an hour." She nodded smiling and with that she walked off to go check on another table.

Half an hour passed and there were already more empty glasses of a variety of drinks on Romano's table. His forehead was resting on the edge of the table as he was staring at the restaurant floor. His stomach started hurting and he had a slight headache. He wasn't drunk but he getting just so close. He felt a gentle ruffling of his hair and he lifted his head up to see Antonio smiling at him.

His face reddened of course the colour of a tomato and gently slapped Antonio's hand away from his head. "W-why do you always touch my damn hair?" Antonio laughed and sat in the seat next to him. "It looked like you weren't feeling good." He poked at Romano's stomach. "It seems your stomach seems to be hurting from drinking too much." He laughed as Romano shook a bit from the poke.

"Never mind that..." Romano searched though the pockets on Antonio and felt something cold and hard. He grabbed his watch out and mumbled a 'sorry' as he saw Antonio staring back at him in surprise. "I j-just wanted my watch back. It's important t-to me." He lowered his head down not meeting eye contact with him. He heard a small chuckle and he looked up at Antonio. He glared at him and left the cash on the table and stood up not wanting to be there anymore.

Antonio noticed him leaving and pulled on the back of his shirt causing him to fall back down on the seat. "Ehh! What the hell?" He looked over at Antonio who looked serious at the moment. "Is there any other reason why you're here? Besides getting your watch." There's so many reasons besides the damn watch.

Romano stayed silent as he stared at Antonio playing with the empty glasses. Antonio stopped and looked at Romano. "Did you want to get away from him?" Romano's eyes widened and he darted his quickly somewhere else avoiding Antonio's smirk. "Ha, I knew that's why you came here. Yeah, he is a little annoying sometimes. You two didn't get into a fight, did you?"

He wasn't even close. "I don't know", was all Romano said as he was starting to be confused himself why he was even here. He was with Alfred but he didn't know what his feelings really were for him...at all. Then there was Antonio. It wasn't a feeling he had felt for Alfred when they first started dating but something else. Something that confused him and he just didn't know. Antonio sighed and stood up and he patted Romano's back. "How about I get you some dessert then?" Before Romano could decline the offer Antonio was already walking away and he sighed. He could have just left the restaurant by now but then he would be ditching Antonio. Plus, he didn't want to go back to gun shots blasting from the stereos in the living room as Alfred would probably be playing video games all night.

He continued to sit there with anxiety building up within himself wondering when Antonio would come back. He shuffled his feet and looked around seeing that it already past two hours already and it was gradually getting empty. He felt his eyelids slowly closing as it was getting quieter and peaceful since he was in the very back of the restaurant it was away from all the loud people and the clanks of silverware and plates in the front. He almost fell asleep until he heard his name called out.

Antonio put a large plate of cheesecake in front of him. He eyed the cheesecake covered in chocolate syrup with a very small tomato on top. He scowled and looked over to Antonio who was sitting next to him and grabbing a fork. He saw him cut a small piece of the cake with his fork and plop it into his mouth and he smiled. He noticed Romano wasn't eating so he cut another piece and poked it at Romano's lips. "Eat something at least."

Romano leaned his head to the side away from the fork obviously not wanting him to see him blush. "Come on, one bite." Romano leaned away more and glanced at the cheesecake. "...You're supposed to put a strawberry on top, not a tomato, you idiot." Antonio looked at him surprised and laughed. "That's why you don't want to eat it?"

He grabbed the small tomato in between his fingers and as Romano was just about to answer he flicked the tomato into his mouth. Romano's eyes widened as he slightly choked but chewed on the tomato quickly. He punched Antonio, hopefully not as hard, in the stomach mumbling many curse words in Italian and ending with a "You bastard!" Antonio laughed ignoring the fact of extreme pain coming from Romano's punch to his stomach.

"Did it taste sweet?" Romano slightly pouted and looked up at Antonio. "...s-sweet...but you didn't have to flick it in my mouth and make me choke!" Antonio patted his back. "I'm sorry." Romano sat closer to Antonio and picked up the fork cutting a piece of the cheese cake. He looked at Antonio's face and fed the cheesecake in his mouth. Antonio ate the piece without saying anything but chocolate syrup stained the side of his mouth.

"There's a chocolate stain on the side of your mouth", Romano said pointing it out as he sat even closer to him. "There is...wipe it off?" Romano slightly blushed more and leaned closer to Antonio and gently licked the chocolate syrup off of his face. Their eyes looked straight at each other but gently slowly as Romano leaned into Antonio's lap locking their lips together.

Time seemed to stand still and it felt so good in this moment with Antonio. He pushed Antonio down on the seat as gradually their tongues touched. Everything felt like a dream until he felt someone walk by and Elizaveta's voice in the background.

"Wait, Alfred. No!" Romano's eyes widened hearing this. He stopped and broke away from his passionate kiss and Antonio's eyes widened as he slowly sat up.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>-<br>**A/N:** This is my second fanfiction and I'm actually proud of how this turned out. I was inspired by a Hetalia Writing Meme I found on deviantART so I created this. Also, if you're seeing this from deviantART...yeah, this is a better and EDITED version as opposed to the one I posted on dA. ^^ But I hope you enjoy this! ^-^

**R&R! **


End file.
